boltsandblipfandomcom-20200213-history
Blood Rising
Blood Rising is the twenty-fourth episode of Bolts and Blip, which begins the climax of the series, Dr. Blood Day. Appearing in Featured Characters *Blip (main protagonist) *Squeaker (supporting protagonist) *Saedee (supporting protagonist) *Mot Bot (supporting protagonist) *Helsing V (supporting protagonist) *Schleprechauns (supporting protagonists) **King Spinklewinks Minor Characters *Thunderbolts **Steve **Gridiron **Zack-7 **Welder *Iron Maidens **Olga **Lannoya *Spinner *Lunar Police *Civi-Bots *Klank Lockton *Lock Clankton Antagonists *Dr. Blood (main antagonist) *Bolts (secondary antagonist) *D-Gor (supporting antagonist) *Blood Bots (supporting antagonists) Synopsis Without Bolts, the Thunderbolts are losing their Lunar League games. Bolts has now turned evil and tries to destroy Blip. Dr. Blood's plans are finally revealed. Plot Klank Lockton introduces the current match was supposed to decide what's for dinner on Earth: chicken or fish as Olga performs a stunt. At the Thunderbolts headquarters, Gridiron tells the team that Saedee was missing and they were down one player. Blip corrects him; two players including Bolts. Steve gladly announced that he fired him. Gridiron becomes happy and says that without Bolts, they might have a chance of winning. He then tells Steve to look for Saedee. The alarm rings and he tells the Thunderbolts to go battle. After they rush out, he mutters "what a sorry bunch" and tells Steve to look for Saedee again. Blip is worried and asks how can they possibly win this one, to which Gridiron said they can't, not without Saedee and because of her absence, he promotes Blip to temporary team captain. Soon, the Thunderbolts and the Iron Maidens face off on their hover-boards. Blip tells himself that he is team captain,but gets distracted and the Thunderbolts crash into him, letting the Iron Maidens take the first goal. The Thunderbolts glare at Blip. Klank comments on the first goal and then advertises a set of Dloob Co. fake teeth and uses the teeth to bite Lock. At the match, Blip tells the team to block so he can score. After both teams collide with each other, it's just blip in the air with a clear shot. Unfortunately, an Iron Maiden beat him to it and knocked him along with a fish into the goal, scoring again. As Klank advertises a silicone chicken, he launches it, causing it to ricochet around the room and onto the camera, cuing the intro. Blip tells the team they had a bit of a rough start, but he thinks they can do this. Blip gets knocked over by a thrown fish and Welder says they're doing great in a positive way. Gridiron is frustrated and cries that they're getting their hard drives wiped. He orders Steve to call Saedee pronto. He dials her number, but they get her voicemail. It says "I'm not home now, sorry that I missed you, leave a message and I'll call you right back!" and then a loud air horn noise gives them a jolt. Back at the game, Blip says that they need a plan. Welder asks if he had a plan, but Blip asks the question. Ratch-8 says that they should win and Welder and Zack-7 nod. Blip tells two of them to block and he will score. They don't get it but they're in. Soon, Blip turns on his MP3 player and is towed by Welder's hover-board, racing alongside the team. They knock over the Iron Maidens when suddenly, Blip gets a call from Bolts. He tries to tell him that he's too busy, but Bolts asked if he was too busy to meet his friend "ol' Boltsy. Blip says he'll be right there and runs off. Welder sees that nobody is on the hover-board he towed to the goal and he is knocked over by Olga. Gridiron orders Steve to find Saedee otherwise he'll make his life a flaming vortex of fire. As he gets her voicemail again, Welder lands on the two of them and the loud air horn sounds again. Meanwhile, Blip becomes happy, thinking that it was all just a big misunderstanding and that good friends like them can weather any sort of mess. To Blip's shock, he sees his home has been trashed, Squeaker unconscious on a box. Blood Bots come behind him and Bolts, still with the outfit from last episode, says that he was glad Blip could make it. Blip asks Bolts what happened to Squeaker and he replies not to worry, that stupid pet of his is fast asleep, adding it took a while, too. He explains that he came for the Black Box and Dr. Blood's been looking all over for it. Blip is about to tell him it was too important for him, but he interrupts and asks if it was too important for a screw-up like him adding "Is that what your getting at?!" He looms over Blip by elevating himself with his new shoes. Blip says it wasn't about that and asks what's with the shoes and cape. Bolts replies it's his new outfit; he was being himself, but he adds that Blip wouldn't know about that because the real Bolts is "funky". A disco ball appears and he tells one of the Blood Bots "HIT IT, B-BOT!" Funky music starts to play and Bolts dances. He says "That's what I'm talking about!" He tells a Blood Bot to slap him some steel, but the latter moves away. He says that they laugh. Blip asks what happened to him and he replies he came to his senses and now he's with his real friends. He asks if he was right and one of them says that affirmation is positive. Bolts tells Blip he wouldn't expect him to understand and falls over. Blip tries to help him back up, but is aimed at by a Blood Bot. Bolts explains that Dr. Blood's plan has to go on schedule. Bolts tells him there was one thing left to do. Blip guesses it was a celebratory lunch for an evil job well done. Bolts says no; the destruction of his ex-best friend. He tells the Blood Bots to cue the music and the funky music plays again. Blip is saddened by his choice. Bolts tells the Blood Bots to turn it off and asks if they have any scarier music. (doesn't cut to commercial break in Vortexx airing) He tells the Blood Bots to rust him. Blip says that he can't do this, to which Bolts replies that he's not doing it, his friends are. Blip tells him that Blood Bots aren't his friends and they're nobody's friends, to which the Blood Bots say that was a discourteous dictum and a slanderous comment. Bolts says at least they don't think he's a loser. Blip asks angrily "How many times do I have to apologize, Bolts?!" He says this has to stop and Bolts replies that it's just starting. The music turns on again and he tells the Blood Bots to turn it off. He further tells him he's through being kicked around, he was more than circuits and servos even though he hasn't seen his schematics, but he adds that he's pretty sure there's important stuff in him, not noticing that Squeaker had woke up. He declares he has new friends and a new attitude. He says "So long, Blip" and leans on the box where Squeaker was on and as usual, the latter assaulted him. As Bolts panics, the Bloods try to aim at Squeaker. Blip takes advantage of the situation to crawl into the vent to escape. he calls Squeaker to come. The Blood Bots try to shoot them both, but miss as they crawl away. Bolts cackles that he may have gotten away but he can still seal him in. He grabs a torch and seals the vent cover on. Blip says to himself that Bolts as lost it and his wires are seriously crossed. Insulted by Blip's comments, he retorts that he was not nuts, but adds that maybe he was a tad overdressed. A Blood Bot comments that he appears sporting, to which he replied he knew this cape was a good idea. Meanwhile at the match, Welder and Olga face off against each other. Olga knocks Welder's arm off which was holding a fish onto the goal and they score, revealing Ratch-8 and Zack-7 are lying in the goal. After Klank advertises Dloob Cola, he sprays it at Lock and apologizes, offering a handshake, Lock is electrocuted and it turns out it was a ploy for Klank to advertise an electric buzzer. Blip falls into the Jango-3000 Room and is shocked at the number of "Squeakers" there were. He guesses they're not turned on. Then he thinks of an idea to reprogram them with Squeaker's data chip to turn them good. Blip opens a hatch and plugs in a cable into Squeaker to do so. Bolts threatens Blip saying that he doesn't know what he's doing down there, but whatever it is it won't work. He then tells that Dr. Blood's army will eventually get him. Blip remains vigilant, responding that not if he can help it. He declares he will do everything he can to stop him. Bolts hollered that they had his "girlfriend" Saedee. Blip then gets worried, saying he had to do something. Then he declared at Bolts that up until now, he felt sorry for him but now, it's personal. Blip tells himself he needs to rescue Saedee, but he can't do it alone; he needs help. Squeaker plays an Irish theme tune and Blip figures out he'll seek help from the Schleprechauns. He tells Squeaker to lead the way. Blip hangs on a leash outfitted on Squeaker while the latter dashes down the vents, much to Blip's pain. He falls down onto a pile of junk in the Schleprechauns' Lair. All the Schleprechauns welcome him. Mot Bot says it's about time he got here. Helsing asks Blip where was the Black Box and is it safe. Blip answers yes and no. Helsing asks what was he talking about, to which Blip sadly replied that Bolts was taking to Dr. Blood. The Schleprechauns cheer, but when Spinklewinks explains that was bad news, they boo. And to make matters worse, Blip told them that Dr. Blood has Saedee, to which the Schleprechauns cheer and making Spinklewinks saying it was bad news again, to which they boo. Spinklewinks asks which side Blip is on. Mot Bot sadly tells that there's little to stop Dr. Blood now and adds that his giant robot will be unleashed. Blip declares he's not waiting around and exclaimed that he had to rescue Saedee. Helsing tells the Schleprechauns to stop him as he runs and they tackle him down, with Squeaker barking at them. Helsing asks if Blip thought he could just go and rescue Saedee. He explains that's what Dr. Blood precisely wants him to do. Mot Bot adds it's a trap, meant to lure him there and questions who knows what more damage Blip will cause. Blip tried to counter, but Helsing assured him Saedee is quite resilient and can take care of herself. Mot Bot then instructed that they wait for Dr. Blood's next move. Spinklewinks adds that's when they'll strike and the Schleprechaun's cheer. Blip makes his choice in the current circumstances and declared he'll stay with them and thinking that was bad news too, the Schleprechauns boo at him, much to Blip's disappointment. When Klank advertised mixed nuts, Lock opened the box to be frightened by an explosion from the box. Klank then laughs at Lock. He then tells that the Iron Maidens are continuing to toy with the Thunderbolts. Gridiron furiously asked Steve where was Saedee. Steve tries calling her mobile, but he got her voicemail. Not wanting to hear the noise again, he throws the phone into the battle field and the two cover their ears in a manner just like throwing a grenade. Steve then notices Blip is missing and suggests they terminate him, effective immediately. Meanwhile, Dr. Blood laughed at the Thunderbolts' humiliation, calling them a worthless collection of junk. He adds that it was all so pointless; there will no longer be any need for these games. He declares Robot City will be his to control. D-Gor adds Robot City will be his too, but meets a punch on the head. D-Gor says that he lost a logic board. Saedee is in an energy field cell and thundered that he'll never get away with this. Dr. Blood retorts that he will and he is. Suddenly, Bolts comes in with the Black Box and Dr. Blood is overjoyed. He sternly asks Bolts about his new outfit, to which Bolts replied he was just expressing his funky self. Dr. Blood announced everything was now in place. D-Gor asks if it is time yet and he replies that the time is now, adding "let the transformation begin!" He orders Bolts to "get jiggy with it" and he snaps his fingers, telling the two Blood Bots accompanying him to move out of his way, since there was a "bad guy" coming through. Showing on Dr. Blood's screen, a giant Reformatter begins consuming Blood Bots, handful by handful. Saedee demanded what was going on and Dr. Blood explained he is using a Super Reformatter to consume his loyal Blood Bots. He adds that it was also growing stronger and larger but it was also evolving and growing into the most destructive giant robot ever seen. They see that the Reformatter has transformed into a mechanized abomination, sporting numerous claws. After Dr. Blood and D-Gor finish laughing evilly, Saedee asks why not just build it big from the start and adds having the trouble of it consume Blood Bots seems kind of dumb. D-Gor says she has a point, but gets smacked on the head. Dr. Blood says now is the time to break up that "stupid arena game". Saedee counters that the game's not over and they were still playing. D-Gor says she has another point, only to be met with the same outcome. The MegaBlood just begins to make a hole for it to crawl outside the arena, while the Thunderbolts and Iron Maidens threw the items at each other, hoping to score. Welder accepts a dare from Olga and the two charge into each other with their hoverboards, destroying Welder. He worriedly mutters that his warranty won't cover this. Soon, the MegaBlood emerges from the moon's surface and begins making its journey to the arena. Steve reports to Gridiron that they're all out of players. They see Welder and his parts being carried on a wheelbarrow. The MegaBlood's shadow looms over the battle. Civi-Bots at the diner look in fear at the giant robot via television. Gridiron and Steve run closer to the MegaBlood seeing it pounding on the dome. He tells Steve to report that's their replacement player. The camera zooms in on the pilot, who is Bolts. The latter then says "Ooh, check this out! Look who's here, LOSER Bolts!" Steve says that's Bolts up there, moonlighting. Just before he could think of a punishment, he guesses it was okay, since he already fired him. Gridiron is shocked, exclaiming that was impossible; Bolts is a screwup. He asks Steve to tell him this isn't happening. Klank announces that some sort of well-constructed giant evil robot has just appeared outside the dome. Lock runs to see the MegaBlood and screams. As he runs to barricade the window, Klank announces that the robot was here to destroy Lunar City and they're all in extreme danger, so he advises everyone to panic. Then he advertises a Dloob Cola. Watching from a screen, Blip exclaims he couldn't believe it. Spinklewinks says he's right, he never would've thought Dloob Cola would sponsor the end of the universe. Blip asks how would Bolts be part of such an evil plan. Helsing explains that Dr. Blood has twisted his mind and his friend is rather stupid. The camera then focuses on Dr. Blood's shadow-covered face on a blimp, laughing evilly. He announces it's game over and a wondrous new day is dawning; his day, Dr. Blood day. However, Bolts gets confused with the controls of the MegaBlood.Dr. Blood asks Bolts what was he waiting for. Bolts asked if it was him, to which he said yes, the giant robot he built just for this purpose. He tells him he's ruining his moment of evil. Bolts apologizes and the MegaBlood falls backwards. It gets back up, but it's stuck in reverse. It moves back and unloads a pile of junk on the ground. Bolts continues to struggle with the controls. Beneath him is the city, its residents in extreme panic. A Lunar Police bot orders them to panic in an orderly fashion and gets run over. Gridiron begins to act crazy, since he didn't believe a screw-up like Bolts could be in a giant robot. Steve tells him to get a grip, feeling worried. Bolts regains control of the MegaBlood and comments that he does not work well under pressure. Dr. Blood greets the city and adds it's been a long time. He reintroduces himself as their new, all powerful master as his face is revealed. The Civi-Bots, Schleprechauns, Helsing, Mot Bot and Blip watch in horror as Dr. Blood laughs triumphantly. Trivia *Dr. Blood and D-Gor referred Lunar City as Robot City in one part. *Steve says he fired Bolts, but in the last episode, Gridiron was the only one to have fired him.Fall Out *Saedee's cell was originally meant to be blood drop shaped. *The MegaBlood was briefly mentioned in Robots Don't Dream Part 2 in a documentary by Dr. Tommy, being called a "super bot". Gallery See: Blood Rising/Gallery References Category:Episodes